Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!
Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! (Japanese: ポケモンカードＧＢ２ ＧＲ団参上! Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!) (abbreviated Pokémon Card GB2) is the Japan-only sequel to . The game story revolves around a new villainous team, Team Great Rocket, and contains nearly all of the cards from , , , and . A promotional card was included with the game. The game adds many new features not present in the original, such as new cards, the ability to play as a female character, a much larger in-game world, and a more developed story (rather than just collect cards and defeat the Grand Masters, the player must defeat Team Great Rocket). Plot In Pokémon Card GB2, Team Great Rocket, led by King Biruritchi, have kidnapped many of the Club Masters and attempted to steal the Legendary Cards. The player, assuming the role of Mark or Mint, must rescue the Club Masters and defeat Team Great Rocket at their headquarters on GR Island. New features * Players may select either Mark, the protagonist of the original , or Mint, a new female player character. * Opponent Trainers now have varying sprites: when they are losing, they appear sad, when they are winning, they appear happy. * Coins replace Master Medals as tokens of achievement. These coins can also be used in place of the standard game coin in duels. * Most of the clubs, such as the Grass Club, receive a minor interior redesign. * In addition to all of the areas found in TCG Island in the first game, a second island, GR Island, is explorable as well. Connectivity Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! allows players to send and receive cards and deck configurations or perform a Card Pop! between two cartridges via infrared, using the Game Boy Color's Infra-Red Communications Port. Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! allows players to duel each other using their own decks via the Game Boy Game Link Cable. Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! cannot communicate with . All multiplayer features are disabled in the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console release. Card Pop! Card Pop! is a 2-player feature that randomly generates a card for each player. When the Infra-Red Communications Ports of two Game Boy Color systems with the game are connected, each player will receive a random card. A player cannot Card Pop! with the same game again until both players have used the feature with so many others that their partner's ID is overwritten in both games. This feature is the only way of obtaining the Phantom Cards ( and ). Card Pop! cannot be performed between Pokémon Trading Card Game and Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!. Attempting to do so can result in glitches such as a game freeze or a loss of save data in Pokémon Trading Card Game. Available cards All cards from the first game can be obtained, including the game-exclusive cards. New to the game is the Team Rocket set and most cards from the Japanese-exclusive . Additionally, the 15 cards exclusive to the are available as well as 13 more game-exclusive cards (some of which were released in card form around the same time). Only one card from made it into the game, which was . Additionally, 's is included. Expansion Sets The following were the expansion sets available in the game. * * * * * * * * Cards not available in Pokémon Card GB2 Like the first version, there are a number of actual cards that did not make into the game. Most tournament-legal unnumbered promotional cards released from 1996 to mid 1999 are included except for ones that are or from best photo contests. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * In addition, none of the spoof and non-legal cards from Vending Series 3 are included, the only exception being (called Bill's Computer in the game). There are three additional cards in the game for Pokémon that were not from the first generation: , , and . Discrepancies between Pokémon Card GB2 and other prints The following cards have different levels in-game than they do on their actual card prints or on other prints showing the card (in the case of cards that were not actually printed). This was likely done to differentiate them from other prints of the same Pokemon with the same level. Only four cards are affected by this from the and game-exclusive creations. * - The actual card is Lv.10, but in-game is noted as being Lv.12. * - While this is a fake card made exclusively for the games, the Japanese trading guide print shows the card as Lv.37 while the game lists it as a Lv.40 card. * - While this is a fake card made exclusively for the games, the Japanese trading guide print shows the card as Lv.15 while the game lists it as a Lv.14 card. * - The actual card is Lv.10, but in-game is noted as being Lv.8. Coins s have superseded Master Medals from the first game as items which denote any significant achievement. Coins can be used to change the coin interface used in the card game, or may be used for access to certain areas of the map. There are 24 coins in total, separated into three sets: GB1 Island coins, GB2 Island coins, and special coins. Locations * TCG Island * GR Island Returning characters * Mark * Ronald * Club Masters * Imakuni? * Many Club Members New characters * Mint * Team Great Rocket members ** King Biruritchi Staff Trivia * A promotional was included with a special edition Game Boy Advance bundle package in March 2001. * This game, along with its predecessor, are the only spin-off games to share overworld sprites with the core series games. * Dark Raichu does not show the 'R' symbol indicating the Team Rocket expansion, rather it shows the 'GB' symbol. This is because the card was released in two different sets between the US and Japan at two different times. The card was first released in English in the Team Rocket set as a chase card. It was later released as a chase rare in the Japanese Neo Discovery set, eight months before Pokemon Card GB 2 was released. * This is the first-ever Pokémon game to be published by The Pokémon Company, as well as the first Pokémon game on a Nintendo platform not to be published by Nintendo. Category:Games * Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Pokémon Trading Card Game video games de:Pokémon Trading Card Game 2 es:Pokémon Trading Card Game 2 fr:Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! it:Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! ja:ポケモンカードGB2 GR団参上!